The Gen2 RFID protocol includes a challenging combination of time domain and frequency domain specifications for the reader's modulation. The time domain requirements specify maximum rise and fall times, minimum modulation depth, and maximum ripple of the signal envelope, while the frequency domain requirements specify limits on adjacent channel power ratios. Conventional Nyquist and interpolation filtering has limitations in meeting these specifications. Nyquist and interpolation filtering is also computationally expensive, especially when combined with conventional linear and nonlinear predistortion.